


Secondary Slayer

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: A BtVS/SPN crossover with a twist! Y/n is a slayer on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California. After a lifetime of suppression under the Watcher’s Council, she finally has a bit of freedom and she kinda wants to use that freedom to fuck a vampire… until she meets the brothers in flannel that just showed up in town. Written for Bamby0304's 4k Fourth Wall Smash Challenge on tumblr.~~~~~~~~~~“Tha’s a point… also, fuck you.” He threw two fingers up and you nodded.“Maybe later, blondie,” you shot back, focusing on the dirt and twirling a stake between your fingers. It frustrated you how attractive the vampire was. Your training was already at odds with the fact that you weren’t killing him; you weren’t sure how to deal with the fact that you wanted to jump his undead bones.As soon as you were free, as soon as you were on your own on the Hellmouth, you took a college boy you met at the Bronze for a ride, but he couldn’t keep up with you… and with the way he looked at you fearfully when it was done, you knew you’d scared him.“That a promise, Secondary Slayer?”“Definitely not. Especially if you’re gonna call me ‘Secondary Slayer’. At least I trained for my position, unlike Barbie.”





	Secondary Slayer

**Story Warnings** :  **18+**   **HERE BE SEX, DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!,**  Unprotected vaginal sex, unprotected anal sex, oral sex (fem and male rec), creampie, some dirty language, sex with the undead.

* * *

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Spike. What do you want?” you groaned, stomping around the vampire toward the fresh grave you were supposed to be watching.

“Well, there are so many answers to that question, pet,” he said, following you. “Why I’m here, though, that’s a different question. Slayer asked me to watch your back.”

You rolled your eyes. “Still doesn’t trust me.”

“She’s got bad history with birds showin’ up outta nowhere sayin’ they’re the new Slayer. S’all it is, pet.”

“I’m not a bird or your  _pet_ , Spike.” You shook your head, leaning against the tombstone across from the fresh grave. “Giles confirmed it! He confirmed Faith died in lock-up, he called the damn Council and spoke to my Watcher. What more am I supposed to do?”

“The Slayer’s a bitch, but she’ll come around. She liked the African one Dru did in.”

You rolled your eyes again and crossed your arms across your chest. “So, what, you’re just gonna hang around and watch me watch a grave?”

“I can think of about a thousand things I’d rather be doin’ right now, luv, but Buffy offered a carton of cigarettes, so I’m here.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his duster pocket and shook a cigarette out.

“Why don’t you just go and we can both tell her you watched me?” you offered, looking away as he wrapped his lips around the filter and flicked a Zippo alight.

“ **Are you drunk?** ” He snorted, pulling that first long breath of smoke into his lungs to make the cherry on the end burn bright. “You know she’s gonna come by to check. I’m not gonna be caught slackin’. Don’t need to give her an excuse.”

“As if you trying to kill her and her friends for years wasn’t excuse enough.”

“Tha’s a point… also, fuck you.” He threw two fingers up and you nodded.

“Maybe later, blondie,” you shot back, focusing on the dirt and twirling a stake between your fingers. It frustrated you how attractive the vampire was. Your training was already at odds with the fact that you weren’t  _killing_ him; you weren’t sure how to deal with the fact that you wanted to jump his undead bones.

Not that your sexual frustration was your fault. You’d been around Watchers your whole life. Men and women obsessed with your duty and their own who had never given a thought to that sort of release. Not that tweed was what you were looking for, anyway.

As soon as you were free, as soon as you were on your own on the Hellmouth, you found it. You took a college boy you met at the Bronze for a ride, but he couldn’t keep up with you… and with the way he looked at you fearfully when it was done, you knew you’d scared him. Oh, well.

“That a promise, Secondary Slayer?”

“Definitely not. Especially if you’re gonna call me ‘Secondary Slayer’. At least I trained for my position, unlike pom-pom Barbie.”

“May not have trained like you, but you can’t deny what she’s got under her belt. I mean, girl beat me, beat Angelus, beat the US Army last year. What was it, a bloody dragon tried to eat her graduation year before?” Spike shrugged. “She’s good at it.”

“Yeah, she also got herself killed by your great, great, grandsire and set events in motion for there to  _be_ a ‘Secondary Slayer’ so, really? Not infallible.”

“Come on, luv, if she hadn’t gotten killed, you’d still be stuck with a bunch of posh Londoners with their tea and books and, fuck, it’s like being back in Giles’ apartment,” he groaned.

“‘Posh Londoners’,” you scoffed. “You know I read up on you before I came here, right? I know exactly who you were before your heart stopped beating,  _William_.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, did I strike a-”

“Slayer, shut  _up_!” he urged, leaning forward to slap his hand over your mouth. As soon as you stopped speaking, you heard the voices that he picked up before you.

“Every time, Sam! Every time we’re around your super-fan, some shit like this happens! When we get back to her and her cursed laptop, we’re giving her a collar with a bell on it so we have some forewarning before she shows up.”

“Yeah. At least she wasn’t writing post-series stuff. I didn’t read the season eight and nine comics.” Spike removed his hand and pointed in the direction of the approaching voices.

“I can’t believe you gave me so much shit about  _Dr. Sexy_  when you’ve had seven seasons of this shit burned to your laptop.”

“Dean, it’s a good show, and you’ll be glad I watched it when I find the people that can get us out of this.” You exchanged a look with the vampire and got into a relaxed fighting stance. “I just really hope Becky paid as much attention to Joss Whedon’s continuity as she did Chuck’s, or we might have issues.”

“What kinda issues?”

“Multiple seasons’ villains in one place would be a bad thing. Last thing we need is Angelus and Glory on the map at the same time.”

“And that’s exactly something Becky might make happen.” Two men walked around a tomb and stopped in their tracks when they saw you. They were both incredibly tall and impossibly handsome, wearing brown boots and blue jeans and plaid flannel. They were so out of place in Southern California and absolutely gorgeous. “I recognize him, but who’s  _she_?” the shorter one asked.

The other man shrugged. “Must be Becky’s OC.”

“Don’t use fanfic terms, dude,” the first groaned.

The taller one rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “Hey, uh, my name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean. Either of you happen to know where we could find Buffy Summers?”

You turned to Spike, confusion turning your brows down. “Any clue?”

“I’m only keepin’ tabs on one Slayer tonight,” he answered.

You turned back to the newcomers and crossed your arms over your chest. “Sorry, Sam. Maybe I can be of some other assistance, though.”

“Oh, uh.” Sam looked at his brother.

“We kinda got stuck here. We’re not from…  _here_.”

“Can you point us in the direction of The Magic Box?”

“Sure, but it’s closed,” you answered, pointing in the general direction of Main Street. “And if you wanted to talk to the owner, he went on a date tonight so he won’t be back ‘til late tomorrow morning.”

“Virile for an older dude,” Dean muttered. Spike snorted behind you.

“Uh, we really need to talk to Buffy or Giles or maybe Willow. We just need to get back where we’re supposed to be.”

You bit your lip in deep thought, before humming. “I can help you. Spike and I can help. Yes, I’m volunteering you,” you answered the vampire’s protest before he could open his mouth. “ _But_ I gotta know you’re safe. So, Spike’s gonna punch you.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “Uh, I don’t-”

“Yeah, I don’t, either,” Spike protested. “You’re not the one gonna have the headache, Slayer.”

“If the chip doesn’t go off, I’ll let you eat them,” you promised.

Spike’s eyes lit up and he dropped his forgotten cigarette to the grass. “ **Well, this is just great.** Haven’t eaten anyone in more than a year.”

“Chip?” Dean asked, warily.

“Must be season five,” Sam muttered. “He has a chip in his head that makes it where he can’t hurt humans. But, if someone’s not 100% human, it doesn’t go off.”

Dean’s expression went worried. “And if you, maybe, used to be something not human? Like, say, if you were a demon at one point?”

“Nah. The Great Librarian was a demon once, still can’t hurt him.”

“Were you boys demons?” you asked.

Dean stepped forward, ignoring the question. “Let’s just get this done. Come on, Billy Idol, let’s go.”

Spike’s fist flew, connected with Dean’s chin, and both groaned in pain. “ _Bloody hell!_ ” Spike shouted, hands going to his head as he doubled over.

“One down. Next.”

“Come on, he’s my brother. If I’m human, then he’s-”

Spike attacked, then howled in pain again. Sam barely even flinched. “We good now?” Sam asked.

You nodded. “Y/n Rosen: Vampire Slayer,” you introduced yourself, offering your hand to each brother in turn. “That’s Spike, but you seem to know about him. You boys affiliated with the Council or something?”

Sam laughed, his whole face lighting up with amusement. “We look like Watchers to you?”

You shook your head, smiling. “You look like nothin’ I’ve ever seen before.”

“We’re hunters. Monsters, ghosts, vampires. We, uh… pretty much what you do. We just do it across the whole country, not just the Hellmouth.”

“Hellmouth. For fuck’s sake,” Dean muttered.

“There a problem, handsome?” you asked, catching his dark green eyes..

He looked surprised at your attention for a second, then smiled. “ **You met me at a very strange time in my life.** ”

“Okay, Tyler Durden. Let’s go break into the shop with the books and you guys can tell me the problem on the way.”

“Uh, not that I care, but what about ‘im?”

You looked to the grave Spike was pointing at and shrugged. “We both know Buffy’s gonna come check on me in a few hours. She can get it. She is  _the_ Slayer. Besides, I’m 90% sure she’d understand if she saw these guys.” You smiled at the brothers. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~

“So, this is just a story? A fanfiction concocted by a literal crazy woman who’s obsessed with you?”

“Mostly she’s Sam’s super-fan, but yeah.” Dean eyed you, obviously waiting for some dramatic response. When none came, he looked to Spike, who was similarly unbothered. “They’re taking this really well.”

“Guess we’re just poorly written, flat characters, then. What can we say?” You licked your lips and jumped down from the shop counter. “Spike, help me find books to figure this out.”

“What do I look like, your bloody butler? Help yourself.”

You turned quickly and grabbed the collar of his shirt, slamming his head down on the counter. “I haven’t killed you yet because Buffy thinks you’re too pathetic to put down, but if you keep mouthing off to me, you’re gonna kiss daylight, understand?”

“Whoa. Fake Becky is a badass,” Dean whispered.

“Ow.” Spike rubbed his face where it had impacted the wood and glared at you. “Gotta get to the end of the story, is all. What was she writing?”

“Knowing Becky?” Sam cringed. “Sex.”

“Okay, so… let’s fuck.” You were met with surprised looks from all three of them.

“Did she just say-”

“ **It’s just your imagination** , Dean,” Sam snapped sarcastically.

“What? You get to leave when the story is over, right? When does a lemon fic end? After the sex is over.”

“A what? What does a lemon have to do with-”

“Becky’s still stuck in Fanfic.net days,” Sam dismissed.

“Okay, but why-”

“It’s just a way to say ‘porn’ without saying ‘porn’, Dean.”

“Wait, are you offerin’ to shag all three of us?” Spike asked.

You shrugged. “Why not? None of this is real, right? So, why not slut it up with a trio of guys who can handle a slayer?” You grabbed the bottom hem of your shirt and pulled it off over your head, tossing it at the stairs. “You can take me one at a time or fuck me all at once, but I’m sure that this ends when I’m fucked full of cum, so… what’s your time worth, Winchesters?”

Spike was pulling his jacket off before you were even finished speaking. Dean looked at his brother and shrugged. “I mean… look at her. She used the words ‘fucked full of cum’. Who are we to deny the girl?”

Spike was on you in a moment, his hands in your hair as he pulled you into a kiss and pushed you into the wall. You moaned into his mouth, trying not to focus on the fact that his skin held no heat, or that his tongue tasted like cigarette smoke. Your hands went to the button of his jeans, pulling it open and shoving your hand in to wrap your fingers around his cock. He was half hard but when you dropped to your knees in front of him, that quickly changed.

“Bloody hell, Slayer,” he groaned as you took him in your mouth, licking at him and sucking hard at the head.

“She’s enthusiastic,” Dean commented, forcing your eyes to snap to him and Sam. They were nude, hands wrapped around their long, thick cocks, slowly jacking themselves as they watched you suck the vampire’s cock.

“She’d better be enthusiastic. Y/n’s practically a virgin.” Spike hissed through his teeth as you swirled your tongue around the frenulum. “Not like she’s got experience to pull on.”

“Is she? Maybe we shouldn’t-” Sam started, but you pulled back.

“I’m not a virgin! I’ve had sex, just not good sex, and none of that matters because I know what the fuck I’m doing and I want this, okay?”

“I’ve never had a girl argue so hard to get on my dick. I say we do it.” Dean moved closer and pulled you away from the vampire, tucking his hands under your arms and picking you up to place you on the table. Sam moved to pull your boots off while Dean kissed and groped your breasts. “I’d kiss you, sugar, but you just had vampire dick in your mouth so I'ma pass.”

“Yeah, it’s not the  _dick_ flavor he’s got a problem with, it’s the vamp flavor,” Sam said with a chuckle as he dropped your shoes and started to remove your jeans and panties.

“Shut up, Sam, and get her ready for us.” Dean reached behind you and unhooked your bra, tearing it down your arms and tossing it away.

As Dean started lavishing attention on your breasts, Sam spread your pussy lips open with two fingers and started to lick long stripes from your entrance to your clit, and Spike came around to the opposite side of you and put a hand in your hair, guiding your mouth back to his cock. “Fuck, she’s good with ‘er mouth. How’s she taste?”

“Little sweet ‘n’ sour,” Sam responded, pulling back. “We don’t have any lube, so anal is probably a bad idea. Spit roast?”

“She’s a slayer. They get off on pain and they heal faster ‘n what’s fair. One of us could take ‘er arse  _dry_ an’ she’d love it.” You moaned around the vampire’s length and his hand tightened in your hair.

“Well, what do you say I get my dick all covered in your pussy juice and use that as lube for your ass?” Dean asked, pulling away from your nipples. “Moan if you think that’s a good idea, y/n.” You moaned loudly, making Spike hiss. Dean chuckled and climbed on top of you, settling between your legs as Sam moved to replace him at your breasts. You reached out and wrapped your hand around Sam’s cock, pumping it in time with your head bobbing up and down Spike’s length.

Dean teased the head of his cock against your clit a few times before sliding it into you, stretching you open. He gave a few slow pumps before he started hammering into you, pushing your body up the table slightly until he grabbed your hips and pulled you close again. “Reverse cowgirl or-” Dean asked.

“You good to stay in her mouth, Spike?”

“Wha-? Oh, yeah. She’s a brilliant little cocksucker.”

“Regular cowgirl. I’ll lay down, she can ride me, you can ride her ass.” Everyone pulled away from you to move into new positions and you whined, but seeing Dean’s dick all covered in you was an amazing image. Sam pulled you into his lap as soon as he was on his back on the table. You hovered over Sam as he guided his cock into your pussy. You rested your hands on his chest as you slowly impaled yourself on him. “Jesus, y/n. You sure you weren’t a virgin before this?”

“Yeah. Pretty sure,” you answered, bottoming out.

“Bounce.” Sam leaned up and attached his mouth to your neck as you started to bounce up and down on his cock and Dean pressed a finger against your asshole.

“Tol’ you, she’s a slayer. She don’t need all that prep.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not a douchebag, so fuck you, man. She’s getting prepped.” Dean pushed his finger past the ring of muscle and fucked it in and out of you a few times before adding another finger and doing the same. “All right, sweetheart, stop for a second so I can get in you.” You stopped bouncing and leaned forward. Dean’s cock was sticky with your juices, but it only hurt a little as he slowly pressed it into your ass.

You dropped your forehead to Sam’s chest with a groan. “You okay, pet?” Spike asked.

“I’m  _amazing_ ,” you said, panting.

“Good. Now, put that mouth to good use, eh?”

As the three of them all started to fuck you, timing their thrusts to keep you full at all times, you felt like you’d died. You had never felt so fucking  _good_. It was like pleasurable electricity was zinging through every cell in your body. It was just wet sounds and moans and heavy breathing and hands grabbing you and pleasure. By the time the vampire came down your throat, you’d already cum on Sam’s dick twice. As Spike fell away from the table to sit back and watch the finale, Sam reached out to hold your hips still. He braced his feet against the edge of the table and started to piston quickly up into you as Dean thrust fast into your ass.

Dean snaked his hand around to play with your clit and you came, screaming and clenching tightly around the brothers. Dean followed you, spilling into your ass, but Sam lasted another two minutes before he filled your cunt with his seed.

“Fuck. That was-” you started, but cut off when a bright light filled The Magic Box. A portal was swirling next to the staircase.

“Becky doesn’t even write the aftercare?” Dean groaned.

Spike chuckled as he offered Dean a cloth from behind the counter and tossed bottles of water at each of the humans in the room. “Who wants to read this bit, with the clean-up and putting the clothes  _on_ and the boring shit?”

“I… I would want to read the aftercare. It’s just kinda an abrupt ending to stop right after the fun stuff.” You sat up, taking a drink of the water and opening your legs wide so that Dean could wipe up the cum leaking out of you.

“Gotta say, Becky’s idealized version of herself is way better than the real thing. And now that you’ve washed that taste out of your mouth…” Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. You moaned into it and licked his lips. He smirked when he pulled away. “Couldn’t leave without kissing those pretty lips.”

You all moved to get your clothes on and you stared at the portal for a few moments before taking a deep breath and turning to Dean. “Well, uh, if you don’t have to destroy that laptop… maybe you could come visit sometime. Come find me.”

Dean smirked. “Ya know… If we can keep that laptop,  **I’ll come back. I will find you. I promise.** ”

“Yeah, well. We should probably get going.” Sam nodded toward the portal and Dean nodded. “It was nice meeting you, y/n. You, too, Spike.”

The vampire nodded once. “Now, sod off.”

“This is one of those stories we’re never telling anybody,  _ever_ ,” Dean said as he and Sam stepped through the portal.

The portal disappeared in a flash of light, leading you to turn to Spike. “We don’t need to tell anybody about this, either, right?”

“Long as this ain’t the last time I get to stick my dick in you, I’m fine to keep it between us.”

A crash and a ding at the front of the shop forced your attention to shift to an angry-looking Buffy Summers. “Why are you here and not at the cemetery with the fresh vamp I sent you to deal with?”

“‘Cause I don’t work for you, Summers,” you covered, quickly. “And I knew you’d check up on the fresh vamp, so I thought I’d come here and do a little research… into those monks and the Key.”

Buffy’s eyes widened slightly. “Well… I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“Nah, s’called ‘Taking Initiative’, Slayer. She’s tryin’ ta get on yer good side,” Spike defended, patting your shoulder.

“Oh, well… thanks. I’m gonna head home. I gotta check on Mom and Dawn.”

As the other Slayer left the magic store, Spike turned to you. “Tol’ you she’d come ‘round eventually. Now, another round on the table or you wanna come back to my place?”

You scoffed. “Your  _crypt_? No, I have a perfectly nice motel room. Let’s go.”

“Think they’ll be back?” Spike asked as you walked toward the door.

“God, I hope so.”


End file.
